


Karma

by Ruize_chan



Category: L Word
Genre: F/F, Hurt but no comfort, Why is Shane always ruining her life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruize_chan/pseuds/Ruize_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saison 4, épisode 1. "Ses cheveux tombant en boucles gracieuses sous un voile qui ne voulait plus rien dire, son sourire tordu par les sanglots; elle avait imaginé la scène des dizaines de fois, et chaque fois faisait plus mal que la précédente."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> Un bref oneshot retrouvé dans les profondeurs abyssales de mes dossiers. Je crois qu'on est tous accro de cette scène du tout début du premier épisode de la quatrième saison. Ou au moins accro de Shane. Brefouille, rien de très original ici, j'avais simplement envie de réécrire ce passage. Bonne lecture, si vous avez des questions ou un avis à donner, n'hésitez pas. (The L Word ne m'appartient pas. Les citations en italique sont issues de l'épisode sept de la saison deux, lorsque Carmen reproche son comportement à Shane. Le titre vient d'un délire de Shane, qui parle à un moment du karma parce que d'une certaine manière, c'est son karma, de foutre sa vie en l'air.)

Elle allait se noyer. Si elle ne remontait pas à la surface, elle allait se noyer.

Elle le savait et pourtant, c'était comme si le sable l'attirait, tapissé de longues algues gluantes et de coquillages aiguisés. Ses bras engourdis brassaient l'eau au ralenti et ses pieds marchaient sur un sol invisible, au gré du courant. Perdue, paumée, larguée. Pitoyable. C'était les seuls adjectifs qui lui venaient encore à l'esprit pour se définir.

« _Et ça... Je crois que c'est quelque chose... Quelque chose que tu ne sais pas gérer pour l'instant._ »

Les mots de Carmen lui revenaient, amers.

Des mots gerbant de vérité, une vérité qu'elle s'était efforcée d'ignorer jusque là mais qui la faisait suffoquer, à présent. Elle avait fait une belle connerie. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude de foutre sa vie en l'air, à petite dose – un verre puis une bouteille, puis un pack entier, tiens, comme pour les clopes, comme pour les filles. Prendre des risques et croiser les doigts pour que ça passe. C'était ça, la technique McCutcheon, et ça aurait pu continuer de marcher encore un moment s'il n'y avait pas eu Gab. Gab... Elle avait beau s'efforcer de penser que tout était sa faute, cracher sur son nom et ses principes à la con, il y avait toujours la voix douceâtre de Carmen pour lui rappeler que c'était elle qui l'avait plantée devant l'autel, pas son père et sa minette de vingt ans.

« _Et... Et il y a aussi autre chose qui est certain... C'est que nous autres, gentilles, adorables filles... Tu nous enverras pas nous faire foutre toute notre vie._ »

Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle savait se faire du mal, évidemment, et elle était même assez douée à ce jeu-là. Sauf que cette fois, il y avait aussi ce qu'elle avait fait à ses amies – à celles qui avaient un jour été ses amies.

C'était lâche, d'envoyer un simple texto à Alice pour lui demander de jouer l'oiseau de malheur ce soir-là, c'était lâche de faire faux bond à Helena qui avait voulu lui offrir un jour inoubliable, lâche d'avoir esquivé cette nouvelle vie qui rendait Bette si fière d'elle, lâche d'avoir laissé la préposée au mariage se démerder avec ses excuses à la noix, lâche de s'être persuadée elle-même que ça irait... Toutes, elle les avait toutes anéanties en une soirée. Et puis il y avait Carmen... Il y avait Carmen, putain, Carmen.

Carmen, Carmen, Carmen.

Ses yeux rieurs dévastés par les larmes, ses cheveux tombant en boucles gracieuses sous un voile qui ne voulait plus rien dire, son sourire tordu par les sanglots. Elle avait imaginé la scène des dizaines de fois et chaque fois faisait plus mal que la précédente.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent, c'était rester sous l'eau pour toujours, ne plus jamais réapparaître à la surface et se laisser porter par le courant loin, très loin d'ici, quelque part où l'attendrait des milliers de nanas prêtes à salir leurs draps pour elle et à écouter ses « _fuck you_ » sans broncher, quelque part où plus rien ne pourrait la tourmenter. Une sorte de royaume dévoué aux McCutcheon – mais pour l'heure, il faudrait se contenter d'eau et de sel.

Les rayons du soleil qui transperçaient les vagues faisaient luire la poussière et le sable en suspension, comme si un inconscient venait de vider un tube de paillettes dans la mer.

Shane fut parcourue d'un long frisson l'eau glacée s'engouffrait avec force sous ses vêtements, faisant danser une auréole brune de cheveux autour de sa tête. Dans sa nuque, son tatouage la lancinait. Le tissu blanc de sa chemise ondulait sur son ventre, dévoilant par moment sa peau tendue sur ses côtes. Il n'y avait plus que le froid qui engourdissait son corps comme celui d'un insecte englué dans une toile d'araignée et le roulis perpétuel de l'océan qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle finirait ses jours au fond de l'eau...

Elle tombait, tombait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle se noyait dans les larmes de Carmen, ces larmes qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le courage d'affronter.

Shane revoyait son sourire éclatant, entendait son rire gêné, son « _c'est contre la tradition_ » peu convaincu alors qu'elle lui saisissait les poignets et commençait à grignoter sa peau, joueuse. Sa chemise blanche entrouverte au niveau du col, le vernis sur ses ongles lorsqu'elle avait serrée Gabriel dans ses bras, rouge de honte et de joie, et puis les derniers mots qu'elle avait lâchés, les mots d'une petite fille dont le rêve est sur le point d'être réalisé : « _Demain, ça va être... un grand jour._ »

Un beau fiasco, oui.

Ses pieds nus repoussèrent le sable et soudain, l'air s'engouffra à nouveau dans ses poumons, ses cheveux se plaquèrent sur son front.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sur un ciel mauve et resta un instant immobile, étourdie par le soleil et le roulement de l'océan qui battait à ses oreilles, puis une vague acérée s'écrasa violemment sur elle et lui fit retrouver ses esprits, comme si on la recrachait dans la réalité. Elle sortit péniblement de l'eau en traînant des pieds dans le sable bourbeux, le pantalon lourd de flotte et la chemise presque transparente. Les rayons du soleil, rosâtres, rendaient la mer si éblouissante qu'elle détourna les yeux. Elle sortit son portable de sa poche, constata qu'eau et technologie ne faisaient pas bon ménage et jura.

Alice n'aurait pas de réponse ce soir. Lancé avec rage, le téléphone traça un arc de cercle presque parfait avant de disparaître dans l'eau agitée, dévoré par les violents rouleaux d'où Shane venait de s'échapper.


End file.
